Midnight Pleasure
by Acebear2
Summary: how will Tabby handle getting caught by Gibbs when they don't even know what their thing together is are they in a relationship or are they just friends with benefits they aren't sure but the one thing they do know is they can't seem to keep their hands off each other for more than a few hours


Midnight Pleasure

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was sitting on his couch around Midnight when he heard a knock at the door so he got up and went to answer it. He smiled as he saw her he then invited her in. after she was in they went and sat on the couch and just talked. After a few minutes of them just talking he finally asked her what she was doing here at this time of night, she then moved closer to him and he sat there wondering what she was up too. She then leaned in a little and before kissing his cheek. He then did something that shocked them both he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. Once she was in his lap she finally kissed him. It didn't take him long to kiss her back deeper before he laid her on the couch. Soon they needed air so they parted. While they got their breath back they stirred into each other's eyes not really believing they had just made out. After a moment she finally said wow he then said he knew before kissing her again. She then said you know where this is headed right. He then said yeah only if you want it too. She then kissed him again before saying she wanted it more then he knew because she wanted him more then he knew. He then sat on before getting up and picking her up and carrying her off to his bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom he set her down just long enough to get them naked. He picked her up again and laid her on the bed. She pulled him down with her as she wrapped her legs around him he then kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together. After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. After he was laying down she rolled over and snuggled into him before saying if she would have known sex with him would been better then she imagined it she would have made that first move sooner. He then said so you've imagined us before. She then said yes, haven't you? He then said yes he has had wild fantasies about them but he had to say those fantasies don't even come close to the love they just made and he hoped the would be doing it again. She then said oh yeah they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

She then got on top of him and kissed him deeply before lowering herself onto his already hard again cock. It wasn't long until he was holding her hips as he came fast and hard into her for the 2nd time since she came over. A few moments later she was coming hard herself after they got their breath back she got off him and laid down next to him. After she was laying down he pulled her close and kissed her forehead before saying they should try and get some sleep because it was already going on 3 am and they had to go to work in a few hours and they would have to get up early so she would have time to go home and change. She nodded and kissed him good night before snuggling into him and falling asleep. It wasn't long until he was falling asleep as well both of them dreaming about where this new found love between them would lead them.

A few hours later when her alarm went off

she turned off her phone and kissed him awake. Once he was awake she kissed him and said good morning handsome before kissing him. He then said good morning gorgeous as he pulled her close and kissed her letting his hard cock press against her. She moaned at the feeling of him against her she then looked at the clock and said ok we have about 20 minutes before I have to go home and get changed. He then said oh that's plenty of time as he got on top of her and kissed her deeply. He didn't waste time as he entered her fast and deep. Soon they were coming hard and fast yet again after getting their breath back he pulled out of her and kissed her before she got up and got dressed while he just put his robe on because he knew she wasn't staying as much as he wanted her too. he knew she had to go. He then walked her to the door and kissed her and said he really didn't want her to go but that she could always come back later and they could spend their four day weekend in bed. She smiled and said she likes the sound of that and that when she gets home she would pack a little bag after her shower. He then kissed her goodbye before opening the door and telling her he would see her at work.

After she left he went and took a shower before getting dressed and leaving his apartment. He was on his way to the navy yard when he decided to stop and get them some breakfast and him some coffee and her a caff pow. After getting their food and drinks he finally headed to work. After getting in he went up to the bullpen to drop his breakfast and bag off before going down to her lab and giving her her breakfast. It didn't take him long to get into her lab once the elevator doors opened she just happened to turn around when he came walking in. she then walked over to him and gave him a hug. He then told her he got her some breakfast before handing her her food and caff pow she then told him thank you before taking it and setting it on her evidence table and walking back over to him. She then pulled him close and started kissing him each kiss getting deeper than the last with him returning her kisses with even deeper kisses. He then picked her up and set her on her evidence table pulling her close she then wrapped her legs around him and took his jacket off as they continued to make out. He then took off her shirt throwing it on the floor with his jacket as she unbuttoned his shirt and sliding it off him as it landed in the pile of clothes.

They were so busy not being able to keep their hands off each other that they didn't hear Gibbs walk in. they pulled apart as soon as they heard Gibbs yell what the hell is going on before covering his eyes after noticed Abby didn't have a shirt on and that was something he really didn't need to see because she is like a daughter to him and he really didn't need to see his daughter half naked. Gibbs then turned around so they could put their clothes back on.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think what u think Gibbs will say or do and how will Tony react to the way Gibbs is reacting and how will Abby handle all this yelling over her relationship if that is what it really is because they are both new to whatever this thing is between them.

Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
